


The Everchase

by Zai42



Series: Like Colors, If Colors Hated Me [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Chases, Dismemberment, Mocking, Other, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Grizzop died in Rome, and it was Vesseek’s fault.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Vesseek, Vesseek/The Hunt
Series: Like Colors, If Colors Hated Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Everchase

Vesseek ran, heart hammering behind their ribcage, straining with every sense they had to catch some clue about the thing chasing them, the snap of a twig, the shift of a shadow. There was nothing, of course. He was always so much better at this than they were.

It wasn’t an arrow that slammed into their shoulder - it was teeth. Vesseek fell, screaming, clawing at the thing that had been their friend, like cornered prey. The sound of his laughter was familiar, too familiar, not distorted enough by the extra teeth Vesseek knew now lined his mouth. They hit the ground and clutched at the Grizzopthing’s shoulder with their good hand, as if they were strong enough to hold him at bay, as if he wouldn’t just crush their bones in one too-big claw if he wanted their throat.

The Grizzopthing _smiled,_ and that, too, was familiar, even if now there were too many teeth, too big for his mouth and too sharp. “Caught you,” he said, and pressed his claws into the ruined joint of Vesseek’s shoulder, tendons popping, cartilage crunching; Vesseek howled, tears streaming down their face. It wasn’t the first time they had cried tonight, and they knew it wouldn’t be the last. Vesseek felt the Grizzopthing’s claws push clear of their flesh and into the dirt, and wondered if they should faint, if that would help.

The Grizzopthing batted aside their good arm and nuzzled close, and Vesseek was unresisting beneath him, breathing fast, vision swimming. “You always needed me,” said the Grizzopthing; he twitched his claws and Vesseek gagged, pain and nausea and terror rising with bile in their throat. “You were always weak little prey.” The Grizzopthing rolled his hips and Vesseek could feel him, hot and hard against their hip. “I wouldn’t have died if I hadn’t had to protect you.”

_“I’m sorry,”_ Vesseek choked out. “Please, _please_ Grizzop, it _hurts,_ I’m sorry I’m sorry I - ”

They found the breath for one last scream as the Grizzopthing slowly pulled the wreck of their arm free of their torso with a slick snapping sound. They felt the Grizzopthing shift, pull away from them, watched with dazed eyes as he licked his claws clean of their gore. “Run away, little prey,” he said, mouth dripping with green blood. He brought Vesseek’s severed arm up to his mouth, pressed a parody of a kiss to their knuckles, and Vesseek again considered the benefits of fainting. “Let’s see what I take when I catch you again.”

Vesseek struggled to their feet, clutching at their ruined shoulder, knowing they could not hope to escape, and ran.


End file.
